Girl Meets Writing
by poorxbrokexcollegexkid
Summary: Lame title I know. Riley loves to write, it's her way of fixing things when she can't fix people. It's also the one thing she won't share with her friends and family. After nearly destroying her cheerleading dreams (not to mention the purple cat massacre of 2015), Riley's afraid to trust them with something as important as this. What happens when the purple cat escapes its bag?


**A/N: Hi, so I wanted to give you all fair warning in case update frequency is an issue for you, that I have a novel I'm trying to finish (it's a little over 78k at the moment) and a sequel to my Teen Wolf fanfic that will probably take precedence over this story but this idea has been stuck in my head for a while and it's keeping me from my other projects so I'm hoping this will get it out of my system a while and maybe you all will enjoy it too. I won't make any promises but if it seems like people are interested I'll try and get more up. Like I said, I've written fanfics before but this is my first for GMW. I'm not really a shipper besides Riley/Happiness so I have no romantic plans at the moment for this story, I just felt like Riley needed her own thing, and Katy needed a chance to offer advice. I'm all for debate but I don't appreciate flames. Thank you all for giving this a chance, I look forward to hearing from you.**

Prologue:

 _Mourning Glory_  
 _By Riley Matthews_

 _We sit in silence. It's after midnight but_  
 _I can't leave. He said he needed to talk so I sit and wait_  
 _For him to speak, scream, cry. Say something, anything._  
 _Nothing. He stares at the steering wheel in front of him, numb._  
 _I don't know what to do, what to say._

 _She's gone._

 _The stars are disappearing into the grey of pre-dawn_  
 _we're in the valley of the shadow of death, after_  
 _the night breathes its last and before the morning breathes its first._  
 _Everything covered in tombstone grey, the sky, the grass-_  
 _It's suffocating me. Far more terrifying than the black of night._

 _I look over at him. She should be here. Her_  
 _with the warm smile. She embodied color,_  
 _brightness, life. Not me, I'm grey. I stare down_  
 _at my hands in my lap and try to imagine, to picture_  
 _what she would say, what she would do. Then I see it,_

 _off in the distance first in soft pinks and pale purples_  
 _then in the burnt orange and the fiery red, sunrise-_  
 _New birth. She's smiling through the sun, and her color bleeds_  
 _into my grey. I reach out and take his hand in mine, the color_  
 _spreading like heat from her to me, from me to him._

 _She's in the morning._

Riley peeked over Katy's shoulder (not for the first time) as her best friend's mother read her writing sample. She bounced on the balls of her feet, glancing from the bakery manager's table where she read to the nearby sofa where her friends were due at any moment.

She leaned over the older woman's shoulder again. "Are you-"

Katy held up her hand. "Almost."

Riley resumed her window watching vigil, ready to snatch the paper away at a moment's notice. Katy sighed, and Riley finally took a seat across from her. "Well?"

"It's good Riley, really good. Did that actually happen?" Katy asked handing the paper back to the fourteen-year-old.

"No- well, sort of. I like to people watch and sometimes I listen in on conversations. There was a man on the subway one time that just seemed so lost. I heard him say he lost his wife and so I- I wanted to comfort him so I wrote that." Riley explained tucking a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear. "I know that sounds stupid, I never spoke to him, he's never going to read this, but I like to fix people and sometimes this is the only way I get to."

"That doesn't sound stupid, it sounds exactly like the Riley Matthews I know and love," Katy smiled at her, the skin around her eyes crinkling like Maya did when she smiled. She wished she could talk to Maya about this. "So you think it's good? You think I have a shot at getting in?"

Katy reached over to grab her hand. "I'm no poet Riley, but I think it's great. What I'm having trouble understanding is why you haven't told your friends or parents. I'm sure Cory and Topanga could help you with this better than I can."

Riley looked down at the table. "It's not that- I- it's complicated. I know they're all trying to help, but- I'm afraid it's not good enough for them, and I don't want to quit doing this." She had finally ceased to paint her purple cats, and while she enjoyed practicing with the team as an alternate, Riley hadn't decided if she'd go out for cheerleading again in high school. She wanted to, she really did, but last year was hard enough with everyone against her. They'd all come around in the end, but she didn't know if she'd survive a repeat. The writing was too important to risk losing.

"If you don't mind me asking then, why did you let me read?" Katy asked dragging Riley out of her thoughts.

"Because you're Katy Hart" Riley smiled. "You tell us to live our dreams, to ride sheep. I knew you wouldn't lie, but you wouldn't let me give up writing either."

"And you think the others would?" Katy asked her smile faltered, and Riley found herself trapped between what she wanted to believe and what she actually felt.

"I uh-" The door bell chimed signaling a new customer and Riley turned to see Maya, Lucas, Zay, Farkle and Smackle entering the building. Riley folded the paper and shoved it into the front pocket of her jeans, her eyes pleading with Katy, for understanding.

"I still think they might surprise you, but don't worry, your secret's safe with me," Katy whispered in her ear, just as Maya walked over to their table.

"What's taking so long Riles? You already missed Lucas' game at the park. Everything okay?" Maya asked concern etched on her face.

"Ye-yeah I was-uh-"

"I asked Riley if she minded staying to help around here today. Thank you again Riley" Katy said moving to wrap an arm around her own daughter, before proceeding to ask Maya about her day. Riley sighed in relief, her secret was safe for now. It was the first step to exploring her new world, the real test would be if she could get in.


End file.
